1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to musical instruments and, in particular, to educational musical instruments for children.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of toys for children are known in the art and many of these toys generate different sounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,869 issued to Hanzawa is a sound producing toy including a board having a path and a plurality of animal figures drawn on the board along the path, and a toy sightseeing bus which is moved along the path. Electrically conductive members are formed on the path at positions opposing the animal figures for producing commands which specify the corresponding animals. A group of contacts are arrayed on the bottom of the toy bus in such a manner that the contacts come into sliding contact with the electrically conductive members. In particular, when the toy bus arrives at a position opposing an animal figure, a set of the contacts is closed selectively by the electrically conductive member corresponding to this animal figure so that the closed contacts generate a signal designating the animal. The toy bus is provided with a signal processing circuit for producing command signals corresponding to the animal figures and a speaker for producing the cries of the animals. Thus, this device simply matches the sound of an animal with a picture of that animal.
Another toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,513 issued to Diaz-Plaza which is an interactive teaching apparatus and a method of teaching graphemes, i.e., letter symbols of an alphabet; grapheme names, phonemes, and phonetics. The method includes the steps of utilizing a display of graphemes to learn the phonemes associated with the letters to form words; and forming words, phrases and sentences phonetically with a set of cards. Each of the cards includes at least one graphemes and an image positioned adjacent to the grapheme. Each card is color-coded with the same distinctive color used to color-code the grapheme on the display and an individually-activated, sound generating device is associated with each of the graphemes. Thus, this device requires numerous color-coded graphemes, images and sound generating devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,809 issued to Greenberg, et al. discloses an educational toy for testing a child""s ability to properly associate related symbols. In particular, the toy includes an area for displaying two groups of symbols, and two members are movably mounted to the toy to allow the child to move a symbol from one group into alignment with a symbol from another of the group. In response to manual actuation of a switch, the toy emits a first signal to indicate correct performance if the symbols are correctly aligned and a second signal to indicate incorrect performance if the members are not properly aligned. The symbols are displayed on interchangeable cards to allow different symbols to be displayed so that the educational content of the toy can be varied simply by changing the cards. Disadvantageously, the toy only indicates whether the symbols are logically created and it does not develop the child""s musical awareness or abilities.
A need therefore exists for a musical toy which eliminates the above-described disadvantages and problems.
One aspect of the present invention is a musical toy which allows one or more musical sequences to be played. The toy includes a base with a signal processing unit and machine readable storage media, and a plurality of receiving portions which are in communication with the signal processing unit. The toy also includes a plurality of blocks which are configured to engage the receiving portions, and when one of the blocks engages one of the receiving portions, a musical sequence or phase is played by the toy. In greater detail, the blocks are preferably shaped like a cube and each face of the cube is configured to engage a receiving portion. The musical sequence played by the toy is desirably dependent upon which face of the cube is engaged with the receiving portion and different cubes preferably cause different musical sequences to be played. Accordingly, the musical toy can play numerous different musical sequences depending upon which cube is engaged with a receiving portion and the orientation of the cube within the receiving portion.
Another aspect of the present invention is a musical toy which can play a series of musical sequences or phrases when a plurality of blocks are engaged with a plurality of the receiving portions. Preferably the musical sequences or phrases are played one after the other to create a succession of tones or a tune. The positioning and orientation of the blocks in the receiving portions determines which of a plurality of musical sequences is played by the toy. Significantly, the positioning and orientation of the blocks in the receiving portions is readily changeable to create different musical sequences. For example, one or more of the blocks may be rotated so that a different face of the block engages the receiving portion and that changes the musical sequence played by the toy and/or the positions of the blocks may be swapped or moved to change the order in which the musical sequences are played. The musical toy preferably includes a play button which may be activated to play the series of musical sequences.
Still another aspect of the present invention is it advantageously allows a child to create his or her own musical compositions, and this stimulates the musical interest of the child. Significantly, this also provides the foundation for successful learning. In greater detail, the musical toy allows children to create beautiful music simply by playing with different blocks. The blocks can be inserted into receiving portions at random or in carefully selected arrangements to create a composition. Significantly, because each block causes the musical toy to create different sounds and each side of the block creates yet another different sound, many different musical sequences and compositions can be constructed simply by mixing and matching blocks. This maintains a high interest level in the toy, because the musical combinations can be continuously changed to create new and varied musical compositions. Additionally, because different musical cartridges may be used in conjunction with the musical toy to create different types of music, millions of possible musical compositions may be created.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is an educational toy for children which allows one or more musical sequences to be played according to a pattern determined by a child. The toy includes a base with a signal processing unit and machine readable storage media, a plurality of receiving portions including a first contact which is in communication with the signal processing unit, and a plurality of blocks configured to engage the receiving portions. Each of the blocks includes a second contact which is configured to be in communication with the first contact when the block is engaged with a receiving portion. The educational toy advantageously can play a single musical sequence or phrase when a single block is engaged with a receiving portion, or the toy can play a plurality of musical sequences when a plurality of blocks are engaged with a plurality of receiving portions. The musical sequences can be readily changed by rotating and/or moving one or more of the blocks. Additionally, the toy preferably includes one or more speakers which produce sounds corresponding to an output signal from the signal processing unit.
In yet another aspect, each block is individually identified by a unique symbol or markingxe2x80x94such as color, texture or other distinguishing featuresxe2x80x94and the blocks are preferably shaped like a cube. Desirably, each side of the block has different indiciaxe2x80x94such as letters, numbers, shapes or patternsxe2x80x94to identify a particular side of the block. Advantageously, this allows the blocks to be arranged, for example, according to color and the shapes on the sides of the blocks. Thus, a child can devise, generate and create specific musical compositions by arranging the blocks according to color and shape into specific patterns, or the child can randomly create patterns. Significantly, with literally thousands or even millions of possible combinations and musical compositions available depending upon the arrangement and orientation of the blocks, the child can use the device for extended periods of time without losing interest in the toy.
Advantageously, the musical toy is educational and informative because it enables children to create music while playing. For example, by comparing and contrasting the different sounds, children can learn the basic characteristics of music. The musical toy also encourages children to interact with the more meaningful and intricate aspects of music by arranging and composing different musical compositions. In addition, the musical toy allows sophisticated musical compositions to be created, which further stimulates development and learning by children.
Still another aspect of the invention is a musical toy which allows one or more musical sequences to be played. The musical toy includes a base with a programmable computer and computer readable memory storage. The computer is configured to produce one or more output signals and receive one or more input signals. The toy also includes a speaker which is in communication with the computer and configured to produce sounds corresponding to an audio output signal from the computer. In addition, the toy includes a plurality of first receiving portions in communication with the computer, each of the first receiving portions including a sensor, and a plurality of objects having at least one portion configured to contact at least one of the first receiving portions. When one of the objects is in contact with one of the first receiving portions, the computer determines which of the objects is in contact with which of the first receiving portions and a predetermined musical sequence is played by the toy. Preferably, each of the objects has a plurality of portions configured to contact at least one of the first receiving portions, and the musical sequence played by the toy is determined at least in part by which of the plurality of portions of the object is in contact with one of the first receiving portions. Additionally, the toy preferably includes a second receiving portion which is in communication with the computer, and a cartridge is configured to contact the second receiving portion to program the computer to play preselected music.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a toy including a base with a speaker, a signal processing unit and a plurality of receiving portions. The toy also includes a plurality of blocks, each of the blocks including a plurality of sides configured to contact one of the receiving portions, means for determining which block is in which receiving portion, and means for playing a musical sequence when one or more blocks are inserted into one of the receiving portions. The musical sequence is preferably determined at least in part according to which of the plurality of blocks is in which of the plurality of receiving portions and the musical sequence is preferably determined at least in part according to which one of the plurality of sides of the plurality of the blocks is in which of the plurality of receiving portions.
A further aspect of the present invention is a device which allows musical sequences to be played. The device includes a base with a signal processing unit, machine readable storage media, and the processing unit is configured to receive music sequence data and to send an audio signal to a speaker. The device also includes a speaker configured to receive the audio signal and produce sounds corresponding to the audio signal, a plurality of receiving portions in communication with the processing unit, and a plurality of blocks having a surface configured to engage one of said receiving portions. The device plays one or more musical sequences according to the placement of the blocks in the receiving portions. Preferably, each block causes the device to play a different musical sequence and the sequence of the blocks in which the musical sequences are played. Additionally, the device preferably includes a start button in communication with said signal processing unit, wherein activation of the start button causes the device to play one or more musical sequences. The device preferably also includes a replaceable cartridge in communication with the signal processing unit. The replaceable cartridge is configured to provide different musical data to the processing unit to allow the device to play different types of music. Significantly, completely different musical sounds can be produced by the toy by changing the cartridge.
The toy is advantageously simple to manufacture, portable and sturdy for use by children. In particular, the base and blocks are preferably constructed from a rigid plastic material to withstand use by children. Additionally, the toy is easy to use because the blocks are simply pressed down into the receiving portions, or the start button is activated to cause the device to play. Further, the toy is reliable and easy to maintain because there are no moving parts within the toy, no adjustments or modifications are required, and no assembly of the toy is required. Finally, the toy is practical and useful because it can be used by children and adults of all ages and skill levels.
Applicants believe that the musical toy allows very young children to play with music in a meaningful way because, by simply moving and rotating the blocks, they discover the basic characteristics of music. This permits children to explore variations in sound, and originate rhythms and melodies of their own creation. As children grow and mature, they begin to recognize the patterns and musical form created by the blocks. Therefore children can then begin to learn about musical composition and musical themes.
Applicants also believe that the musical toy assists in the development of a child""s brain. As known, the brain experiences phenomenal growth in the early years of life. At birth, an infant""s brain has fewer synapses or connections between brain cells than an adult""s brain and by about age two the brain activity of a child is about the same as an adult. At about age three, a child""s brain has about 1,000 trillion connections which is nearly twice as many as an adult. Thus, between birth and about three years of age, critical connections of the brain are established. These connections are the foundation for thought, language, logic and creativity. Applicants believe that more than anything else, experience influences the creation of these connections. In particular, because babies and children learn by touching, seeing, hearing and tasting, these activities stimulate the brain and assist in establishing these critical connections. The musical toy allows children to develop these connections and stimulates brain growth.
Significantly, because music stimulates several regions of the brain, the musical toy may assist in developing the neurological pathways which are used during high-level cognitive skills such as math and reading. For instance, because music presents sound in a logical manner, i.e., keys and notes are fixed in space and describe a particular sound or arrangement, this may benefit development of spatial reasoning skills. Spatial reasoning skills, which are the ability to understand the relationship of objects in space, is an important part of the abstract reasoning skills that the brain uses to perform common, everyday activities such as walking and complex functions such as solving math and scientific problems.
Further, Applicants believe that the musical toy assists in developing reading skills. For example, music and reading both rely on the ability to discriminate pitch and to hear the difference between sounds. An important part of learning to read is learning the relationship between a letter and its spoken sound. Music facilitates this stage of learning in which children xe2x80x9csound outxe2x80x9d syllables and words. Further, one of the many ways of knowing music is the ability to listen attentively and perceptively to music. The development of musical listening remains one of the most universal educational goals and listening is a crucial skill for socialization, communication and conversation. Listening to music helps develop these critical listening skills, and Applicants believe that listening to the sounds created by the musical toy and allowing children to create and develop their own musical compositions will further their listening skills.
Further aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiments that follows.